theworldofopusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kadua and Kota Murag
The Kadua The Kadua was a branch of the Parmenos tribe. They settled in the city of Kota Murag, in the mountains of western Saqqara. Almost nothing is known about them, because they left following one of the first Councils. Any records that the Kadua may have kept were probably destroyed with the city. All that remains of the city of Kota Murag is rubble and a dead Zois. All the Archivists have so far in terms of time is that the city of Kota Murag and the other Saqqaran Permenos city, Gurum Mawar, is the names of their first leaders, and an approximate range of when the cities fell. When the Kadua left the Fjellende, they followed Regnar Skorsgard, who was a Gifted seer. He saw the Zois of Kota Murag, and that of Gurun Mawar, in a dream. He left the Radiant Mountains with his hawk Sajeir and his brother Gerhard. They left with nearly a hundred Permenos each, and took a ship from Aolia south to what would alter become Saqqara. Few records survive of the journey, except captain's logs from some of the captains of the ships that took them south. Research by the Sokende Archives has determined the approximate date of when they left, and they put it at the Council of -1379 Ionian Record (IR). They came to Council in -1079 IR as two seperate tribes, the Kadua, followers of Regnar's descendant Visi Bener, and the Neangan, led by Gerhard's descendant Mulya Pamutang. Visi Bener was a renowned poet, and some of his works were brought back to the Council as gifts for the Sokende chief. In the storerooms of the Sokende are examples of what appears to be Kaduan glasswork, which is of the highest caliber. Delicate glass figurines and massive lenses are among the artifacts, and some are still in use by the stargazers today. It is said that Kvinne herself was using a Kaduan lens when she saw the Barsan attack coming. From there, everything is blurred. The Kadua and the Neangan did not come back to the Council of -729, and an expedition sent by the Sokende revealed that Kota Murag and Gurun Mawar lay in ruins. In both cities, the Zois was dead, a bare skeleton standing in the middle of the city. In a large radius around the dead tree the buildings appered to have been blown away from the tree, and hawks show that the debris forms a circle going outward. The council of 2521 sent an expedition to do more research due to the deterioration of previous records, but it was in vain due to the sandstorms that frequent the region. Both cities have long since been buried, but there is currently (as of 2920) a new Gifted named Shiara who was sent north by her tribe, the Pencari, because she showed abilities that may be helpful for the research of the Archives. She is a seer, but seems to see the past instead of the present. The stargazers and seers are currently teaching her to focus her sight using mirrors and potentially bowls of liquid. Records of a previous Gifted, Farah, also of the Pencari, are being consulted.